


Baby mine, don't you cry

by Tomicaleto



Series: Now they're only pictures in my head [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: "Harry Potter kissed his godson's tiny forehead as a hello, a promise of how they would begin, and he thought Tonks and Professor Lupin would have been proud."-Begin as You Intend, SharkyIsSnarky





	Baby mine, don't you cry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Begin as You Intend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971316) by [SharkyIsSnarky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkyIsSnarky/pseuds/SharkyIsSnarky). 

**Author's Note:**

> A drawing based on Sharky's work. Her series warm my soul. She says I'm the best enabler but I say she gives me ideas for cute drawings!


End file.
